Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Sweetgrass
Summary: Lina and Goury Fluff piece. Sugar shock ahead.


Disclaimer~ I own neither the Slayers or the song Truly, Madly, Deeply. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Truly, Madly, Deeply  
//I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bath with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky fall down on me//  
  
Gourry looked down at Lina with a smile on his face. As wonderful as last night was, waking up with Lina in his arms was even better. He still had a hard time believing that this bright vibrant woman loved him. Him, a dumb swordsman. Life never ceased to amaze him. He pulled her closer and snuggled down. He wanted to lie there a bit. Unfortunately, his body was making demands that were impossible to ignore. With a rueful sigh he leaned over and lightly kissed her. He then got out of the bed and quickly dressed. After kissing her one last time, he left the room.  
  
//Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
Cause it standing here before you  
All that you need will surely come//  
  
Lina tensed when she heard the door open and shut. She had been awake for sometime but was reluctant to get up. *Don't worry, He's not leaving you. He's just headed to the bathroom. Which is an excellent idea,* she though slowly getting up. She threw on her robe. After some debate she grabbed a towel and soap. *A quick bath wouldn't be remised* she thought. Once in the bathroom she hurriedly washed. *I wonder what happened to Amelia. She must have gotten another room when she heard Gourry was back.* Satisfied with that explanation she dismissed the matter from her mind. She rushed back to the room and dove back into bed.   
  
*I want to be here when he returns and he will return. He will.* She thought burring her head under her pillow hugging Gourry's close to her. She must have drifted off because the next thing she remembered was Gourry kissing her awake. She pulled him close and kissed him back.  
  
//And when the stars are shining brightly in the sky  
I'll make a wish to sent it to heaven then make you cry  
The tear of joy for all the pleasure of certainty  
That we're surrounded by comfort and protection of the highest power  
In the lonely hours the tears devour you//  
  
"Mmmm, what a way to wake up," she said.  
  
"I don't know," Gourry teased.  
  
"What could possible be better then waking up to your love's kisses?" Lina asked seriously.  
  
Gourry grinned and said. "Starting the day by making your love's laugh." With that he reached up and tickled her, making Lina shriek with laughter. Lina retaliated and a tickle match started. This lasted until Lina grabbed a pillow and began threatening him with it. Just as she was about to hit him with it a knock at the door saved him.  
  
"Who could that be?" Lina asked. Gourry just grinned and went to answer it. Gourry opened the door and accepted he tray piled high with food. He thanked the waiter and shut the door. Lina watched Gourry approach, her eyes wide open and shimmering with appreciation. A huge smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Gourry," she said. "You're a genus."  
  
After breakfast, Gourry gathered up the dishes and placed them outside to be collected. Lina sat on the edge of the bed watching with deep appreciation. *Look at that* she thought. *He's gorgeous, loving, and He's all mine.*   
  
"But for how long?" a little voice asked.  
  
She ignored the question.  
  
//I'll be your dream  
I'll be you wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be anything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I'll be strong  
I'll be faithful  
Cause I'm counting on you//  
  
Lina blinked in surprise as Gourry kneeled in front of her. He took a hold of her hand, unable to meet her eyes he said "Lina, I love you." Still unable to meet her eyes he released her hand and pulled out a small box. He opened it and revealed a gold ring shaped as a rose. He band was a trailing vine with strategically placed emeralds for leaves. And in the center of the rose was a one-karat diamond. It was stunning. Lina had a hard time looking away from it, until Gourry said, "Lina, will you marry me?"  
  
Happiness blossomed in Lina's throat making her unable to speak. She swallowed several times. It didn't help. With tears running down her face she nodded yes.  
  
"Yes?" Gourry squeaked.  
  
Still unable to speak Lina nodded again. With trebling fingers Gourry placed the ring on her hand. *Forever Lina answered her earlier question. She pulled him up to her and kissed him hard. It was a long time before they thought of lunch.  
  
//A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning//  
  
"So you don't mind getting married at Rei's or making it our home base afterwards?" Gourry asked Lina late that night.  
  
Lina sat up and looked down at Gourry. "Of course not, Gourry. I'd be honored. We'll leave soon, okay? I know how worried you are about her," having said that Lina laid back down. Gourry played with her silky hair as her warm breath moved across his chest.  
  
"Gourry?"  
  
"Hmmm," he said sleepily.  
  
"Will Rei like me?"  
  
"Oh Lina, love." Gourry said as he hugged her. "Rei is going to love you. In fact my biggest worry is that you'll get along so well that I'll have to kidnap you just to spend any time with you."  
  
Lina giggled. "That will never happen. I'll always have time for you. It will be nice though."  
  
"What will?' he asked  
  
"Having a home again," she muttered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Gourry's hold tightened. "As long as I'm around you'll always have a home," he promised before he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
